Lo que no soñe jamás
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ El viento sopló moviendo los largos cabellos negros del hombre, se podia oler la lluvia, miro al cielo y respiro profundo, era un olor agradable, de esos de llegaban a ser nostalgicos, haciendote recordar estupideses que tal vez no sean importantes, que tal vez soló tú recuerdes. En un dia así, hace 10 años, la vió por primera vez...


**Bueno, aqi va un One-shot de Gajeel y Levy, debo admitirlo, desde que los vi me gusto la pareja, tan distintos y tan compatibles! kyaaa! xD**

**esta inspirado en la canción "la mujer que no soñe jamás" de Ricardo Arjona. si, me gusta inspirarme en canciones para mis fics. amo las canciones asi! son tann romanticas y poeticas!**

**Kami-sama, ¿yo tambien puedo tener un amor de canción? :D**

**espero qe si.**

**bueno, yo me callo :D**

* * *

**Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima-sama! :D**

* * *

**Lo que no soñé jamás**

**.**

**.**

Un corpulento hombre caminaba por una calle vacía, solo había árboles, era lo único que se podía ver a los lados, árboles que junto la calle de asfalto, hacían un único camino recto, y muy a lo lejos se podía ver una entrada a los suburbios y más de frente, seguía ese camino interminable de árboles.

El viento sopló moviendo los largos cabellos negros del hombre, se podía oler la lluvia, miro al cielo y respiro profundo, era un olor agradable, de esos de llegaban a ser nostálgicos, haciéndote recordar estupideces que tal vez no sean importantes, que tal vez solo tú recuerdes.

En un día así, hace diez años, la vio por primera vez.

…

**—****¡Hey Gajeel! —le dio un codazo amistoso un compañero de estudios con una sonrisa picara— Vamos a ir a ligar chicas ¿Vienes?**

**—****No me interesa. —Respondió tajante el chico de cabellos negros y pircings.**

**En la preparatoria, el primer día del ultimo año, en una hora libre el chico prefería estar solo, mirando por la ventana sentado en su asiento. Parecía que en cualquier momento llovería, se podía oler en el aire y el viento soplaba anunciando la llegada del agua.**

**De repente, una chica de lisos cabellos rubios se atravesó frente a su escritorio para gritar por la ventana, sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos.**

**—****¡Levy-chan! —la rubia hizo un cono con sus manos como si así, su voz fuera a tener más potencia— ¡Vamos, ven a clases! ¡La biblioteca no se ira de su sitio!**

**Por un reflejo, el chico busco con la mirada a la persona a la que llamaba la rubia. Una chica bajita de cabello azul alborotado, no muy dotada de atributos femeninos, con gafas, el uniforme perfectamente arreglado como lo haría una anciana con la falda hasta la rodilla. Un ratón de biblioteca que prefería saltarse las clases para ir justo a ese lugar.**

**La pequeña chica solo sonrió divertida negando con la cabeza y siguiendo su camino.**

**¿Que pasaba con esa chica? ¿Faltar al primer día de clase para estudiar? Que mujer más aburrida.**

**La rubia se fue y él siguió con la mirada a la chica peliazul.**

**—****Se llama Levy McGarden —dijo con voz picara otra chica peliazul cerca de él— Gajeel-kun ¿Ella te interesa?**

**—****Juvia... —desvío la mirada al perder de vista a la chica— Como si me fuera a interesar una chica como ella.**

**Juvia solo se encogió de hombros.**

* * *

**Y así pasaron los días hasta que Ella se digno a ir a clases.**

**—****¡Ven con nosotras Levy-chan! —le insistía un grupo de chicas, en especial, la rubia, para que se despegara de sus estudios por un momento— ¡Vendrán chicos muy guapos! ¡Y uno quiere conocerte!**

**El chico pelinegro desde su sitio podía oírlo todo, y apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, miraba de reojo a la chica, esperando también escuchar su respuesta.**

**Pero su mirada era tan penetrante que la pequeña chica, por reflejo respondió a esta. Sorprendida del chico que la veía sostuvo la mirada en él, haciendo ambos contacto visual.**

**Y unos segundos parecieron horas, la seria mirada de ese chico con pinta de pandillero y ella que se sentía hipnotizada ante esta, hasta que...**

**—****¡Levy-chan! —le insistió la rubia.**

**Y él aparto la mirada, haciendo que la chica, dudosa, se reincorporara a la conversación.**

**—****L-Lo siento Lu-chan, hoy voy a la biblioteca, mejor otro día —dijo con una sonrisa.**

**—****¡Buuuh! —la abucheo un chico del grupo— Aunque Levy sea bonita, ¡Se viste muy anticuada y es muy aburrida!**

**Y un montón de risas apoyo el comentario.**

**—****S-Supongo que si... —murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que el pelinegro frunció el ceño.**

* * *

**El curso ya iba por la mitad y todo eso ya lo tenía hasta las narices.**

**¿Por que no se defendía? ¿Por que siempre les respondía con una sonrisa? ¿Por que seguía haciéndolo si sabia que se reirían de ella? Ya estaba harto y eso que nunca había cruzado palabra con ella.**

**"Levy McGarden" —pensó al ver el asiento vacío.**

**—****¡Seguro que Levy esta comiendo libros ahora mismo! —gritó un chico haciendo estallar a carcajadas al resto de la clase— ¡Pero que ñoña!**

**—****¡Cállate idiota! —la defendió la afamada Lucy— ¡No hables así de ella!**

**—****Si claro, ¡Seguro que ya leyó más de una vez todos los libros de la biblioteca! —Todos los demás rieron de nuevo.**

**Pero la risa no duro mucho. Gajeel se puso de pie de golpe, intimidando a todos, e ignorando la hora de estudio salio del aula.**

**Fue directo a la biblioteca la cual estaba vacía, claro a excepción de ella, que estaba completamente emocionada y concentrada leyendo un grueso libro.**

**Con toscos pasos se acerco a la mesa donde estaba ella, y sin intención de ser delicado, arrastro la silla más cercana haciéndola rechinar captando la atención de la chica y sentándose frente a ella.**

**Entrecerró los ojos y la miro seriamente. La chica estaba sorprendida y nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o decir. Él la siguió mirando, hasta que por fin, hablo.**

**—****¿Eres estúpida o que? —exclamó seriamente.**

**—****¿Eh? —balbuceo sin saber muy bien que decir— ¿Qué?**

**—****Te pregunté "¿Eres estúpida o qué?"**

**—****T-Te entendí la primera vez —primero frunció levemente el ceño, pero volvió a ablandar la mirada— ¿Lo dices por que sigo viniendo aquí aunque todos se burlen?**

—**Lamento la pregunta. —Gajeel lo dijo con un tono de voz comprensivo, sorprendiendo a Levy, pero fueron solo efímeros segundos****—**** Ahora me doy cuenta que de verdad ERES estúpida, dejando que los demás se burlen de ti.**

**Levy agacho la mirada con tristeza. Y Gajeel se sintió como un idiota. Técnicamente era la verdad, no le había dicho mentiras, aunque por un momento sitio que tal vez, solo "tal vez" no había sido la manera correcta de decirlo.**

**Y se sintió aún más idiota. Aunque fuera verdad ¿Que derecho tenia él? Era la primera vez en seis meses que hablaban, solo estaba metiendo las narices donde no lo llamaban, y estaba completamente seguro que ella ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Era extraño, pero el solo pensar en eso lo hacia enfadar.**

**Se disponía a irse, pero su voz lo detuvo.**

**—****¿Sabes Gajeel? Quizá creas que es extraño, pero leer es mi pasión y si para agradarles tengo que ser alguien que no soy, su amistad no me interesa —habiendo dicho eso, le sonrió amablemente.**

**—****"Gajeel" —pensó este, volviendo a su sitio— ¿Estas conciente que nunca te casaras?**

**—****Si lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa— Y esa persona me querrá por lo que soy.**

**—****Lo dudo mucho. Y si lo logras, el tipo será un idiota —sonrió burlonamente— Si no lo matas de aburrimiento, lo mataras con esas cursilerías.**

**Levy rió ante el comentario.**

* * *

Gajeel sonrío empapado por la lluvia que ahora caía sobre él, y con paso lento siguió por la calle, ahora dentro de los suburbios.

**"¿****Y si no hubiera ido esa vez****? ¿****Como seria mi vida****?"** —caminaba a paso lento, pesado por tanta agua.

Y no muy lejos de ahí, la vio. Estaba sentada fuera del porche de una casa cubriéndose con un paraguas de la fuerte lluvia, leyendo un libro.

"**Que estúpido fui —**pensó sonriendo mientras paso a paso se acercaba a la chica—**El único idiota he sido yo."**

La chica que leía pareció escuchar sus pensamientos, ya que por reflejo volteo a verlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, en su cara se formo una amplia sonrisa de emoción y soltando su paraguas y su libro, corrió hasta él para abrazarlo.

—¡Gajeel! —la chica se abrazo a su cuello— Te extrañe...

—Que tonterías, me fui está mañana. —dijo en tono burlón— El tanto leer te esta pudriendo el cerebro.

—No es eso, —le regaño mientras ambos, empapados, caminaban rumbo a su casa— ¿No lo recuerdas? En un día como hoy hace diez años nos vimos por primera vez.

**"¿Nos vimos?"**se detuvo un momento, habría querido decir que "Él" la vio por primera vez, pero... ella no tenia porque saber eso. Gajeel ante la duda, prefirió callar.

—Fue el primer día del ultimo año de preparatoria, —comenzó a decir mientras quitaba de su cara un mechón de cabello mojado— Te vi mientras mirabas distraído por la ventana, hasta que Lu-chan se atravesó para gritarme. Te veías tan genial, a decir verdad nunca creí que me hablarías, así que pregunte tú nombre, y me sorprendí mucho ese día en la biblioteca. —sonrió.

—Yo no recuerdo cosas tan absurdas —dijo con tono burlón mientras ambos llegaban al porche para resguardarse de la lluvia— …Que idiota se fue a casar contigo.

—Y aún no lo he matado de aburrimiento ni con mis cursilerías —rió.

Gajeel también rió, se había tragado sus propias palabras.

Y aunque casi nunca se lo dijera, era absurdo, ridículo inclusive podría considerarse un insulto lo feliz que era desde el día que la conoció y aún ahora, daba gracias de haber escogido a la aburrida y ñoña Levy McGarden, o mejor dicho, Levy Redfox.

Levy sabía lo que su marido estaba pensando, pues ella se sentía igual.

Con delicadeza se afianzo de los brazos de Gajeel y se puso de puntillas, aunque claro que no era suficiente para llegar a su cara, él entendió que trataba de hacer ella, así que se inclino lo suficiente para estar a la par y antes de poder besarse...

—¡Uuooo! —canturrearon en tono burlón dos niñas pelinegras y de ojos color chocolate, aparentemente de cinco o seis años, e interrumpiéndolos, continuaron cantando en son de burla— ¡Se besan sus bocas y se toman sus manos!

—¡Cállense y largo de aquí! —exclamó Gajeel algo ruborizado— ¡Sino, las voy a colgar como ropa en la pared!

—¡Se siguen besando y se va entre los árboles! —siguieron cantando entre risas.

—¡Ya verán mocosas! —dijo animadamente yendo tras ellas— ¡Les daré su merecido!

Levy rió observándolos a los tres, él las perseguía mientras ellas gritaban entre carcajadas, una lo distraía mientras otra saltaba desde el sillón hasta su espalda, aunque a veces era muy osco, también era muy cariñoso. Sus risas seguían resonando en la casa, él tomo el martillo y...

—¡Gajeel! ¡No vuelvas a gancharlas en la pared! ¿De donde sacaste esos clavos? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Niñas ¿Por que encerraron de nuevo a su padre en la alacena?! ¡No te preocupes Gajeel, iré por el hacha! ¡Niñas, cuando saque a su padre de ahí estarán en problemas!

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aki Kanako! ¿Y que tal? Acababa de leer FT y salieron Levy y Gajeel. Luego escuche esta cancion y la idea broto de repente! ((Lo escribi casi completo a la 1am, por eso te amo celular)) xDD**

**Espero les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiendolo, :D**

**no olviden dejar un review xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
